


From the Land of Albion to a new world of magic

by dizylizy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizylizy/pseuds/dizylizy
Summary: This is my first fan fic... so be gentle lolTakes place A year after the battle of Camlann Merlin and Arthur come across a village just after an attack. While searching the village for hidden attackers, or those in need. He comes across a young girl in dire need of medical aid.





	1. The village and the Druid girl

A year after the Battle of Camlann, Merlin has gotten Arthur to the lake of Avalon in time to save him, along the process Merlin has revealed his magic to

Arthur, and is fully accepted the two men make it back to Camelot.

Magic is allowed back in Camelot, under the watchful eye of Merlin as Court Warlock keeping an eye on the magic that was being used throughout the kingdom to prevent it from being abused and corrupting those using it like it had in the days before the great purge, ensure such a thing never happened again..

One spring day in while out on a hunt, the Arthur and Merlin come across a village under attack.

“Ah can’t wait till we get back home” Merlin groans.

“Come on Merlin we’re nearly back is your bottom sore” Arthur responded with a slight smirk.

“Yeah it’s been on a horse all day and it’s not as fat as yours” Merlin quipped back amused but slightly annoyed being sore, and tired form their hunt.

As they rounded the next set of hedgerows they heard the shouts and screams of a village under attack, being on Camelot’s lands it was Arthur’s responsibility as King to assist those even in the remotest areas. They gallop to the attacked village, where they see a small group of bandits upsetting carts, catching huts on fire, and destroying the crops and livelihood of the inhabitants.

Arthur and Merlin arriving to defend and aid, the bandits are easily overpowered, and flee the area, Arthur approaches the villagers seeing what they needed, while Merlin, scouts for any stragglers, as well as those who were need of possible medical attention, being a physician may not be his forte but working under Gaius all these years, did have its benefits, being free to use his magical talents was a definite bonus when it came to aiding those who in need.

While searching of the last remaining huts that hadn’t been yet destroyed, Merlin sensed a very magical presence nearby powerful but extremely weak he getting close to the very last hut and heard a voice of a young woman in his head, scared and in pain, he hadn’t heard encountered this ability in some time. Now that the druid people were no longer hunted or persecuted for their magic, since it had been allowed back in  Camelot nearly year ago. As he got to the second to last hunt, the voice grew louder and clearer. Very carefully and quietly he moved around the hut to not startle her and cause more anguish. He found her on the ground just outside of the entrance to the hut cowering, shaking, and crying. Merlin couldn’t tell if she saw or heard him approach. He crouched down very low, and slowly made his way toward her. In his kindest gentlest voice, he said.

“It’s alright you're safe now, I’m not here to hurt you, my name is Merlin, what’s yours.” he introduced with a small friendly smile.

Startled she looked over at him frightened, “Brietta”. She said in a small frightened voice. It was a very lovely name, She had reddish blonde wavy hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes. “Would you allow me to assist you? You’ve lost a lot of blood and I want to make sure you’re going to be alright” Merlin continued wanting to sure he had her permission to aid her medically.

She looked at him surprised she was being asked that she being asked her permission to do anything, something that did not happen in her experience. Women were not asked for consent for anything they were expected provide and produce without question. Tremulously she nodded, as Merlin got close enough to start examining her, he was able clean way the blood and noticed she was badly bruised and scarred around her most sensitive area, wondering what terrible life this poor girl, has had on top the horrifying ordeal she’d just gone through. She  started to flinch and tried back away whimpering whither from pain or fear, or both he could not tell as he continued to aid her,. Merlin looked directly into her eyes speaking in calm and sincere voice. “I am so sorry what you’ve been through, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you from any more pain, or suffering.”

She relaxed a little still afraid, and unsure what to make of him why he was helping her. His kindness was genuine she could not help thinking there was something about this stranger that made her want to trust him. In hoping to not traumatize her further he enchanted her into a dreamless sleep, to able to attend her injuries better and to not cause more damage to her affected areas. Seeing he’d done all he could do in such a disastrous location. He didn’t feel right leaving her here. He had the feeling although being her home, it was not a good place for her to be. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the horses and Arthur.

“What happened to her,” asked Arthur in concern and alarm.

“She’s hurt badly I want to take her back to Camelot away from here where she can be treated better.” Merlin said and thought both medically and as a person something inside him wanted to take care of her, her situation reminded him slightly of Fraya his first love, a scared young woman not knowing anyone to trust. He wanted to do for this girl what he unable to do for her to give her a safe and happy life.

“I think she might be a Druid” Merlin whispered to Arthur, “what makes you so sure?” Arthur whispered back. “I could hear her voice in my head pleading for help, it’s a common druid skill.”

They were soon on their way back Camelot, Arthur announced he would to send troops back to the village to help them get back on their feet after the attack Brietta still peacefully sleeping in Merlin’s arms as they rode home.


	2. Home to Camelot and safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin brings the young druid girl Brietta back with him and Arthur home.

Arthur and Merlin, were just outside gates of the castle, Brietta eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her slumber with a start started looking around in fear, and began to panic not knowing where she was or who she had in her mind been captured by and where they were taking her. She looked up her eyes over bright from fear and recognizing the kind stranger who came to her aid.

“It’s OK I’ve got you your safe now, I’m bringing you back with me to Camelot” Merlin soothed with a warm smile, looking down at her as they rode, she looked back at him eased up a little in his arms laying her head on his chest listening to the calming rhythm of his heart beats and breathing, to help sooth her anxiety, it always seemed to work when she was a child.

Arriving back to the citadel courtyard Arthur noticing that Merlin’s hands where rather full with their new company, for Brietta refused to be parted from Merlin’s side holding onto him as tight as she could, flinching if anyone else came near to assist them, Arthur called forward another courtier to come and help get their things and put the horses away.

“She’s been through quite ordeal, village was attacked she escaped but not entirely unscathed, I want to get her to Gaius as soon as I can” Merlin explained to Sir Leon who came to help them dismount.

Merlin carried Brietta into Gaius’s chambers gently placing her on the bed, kneeling down next to her so she wouldn’t feel alone and scared in a new and strange place, seeing new faces.

“My goodness, what happened Merlin, who is this?” asked Gaius with great concern and alarm.

“Her name is Brietta, Arthur and I were on our way back from the hunt when we came across her village it was under attack. We helped defeat the Saxons, and went through the town looking for those in need of help. I found her by one of the few huts that hadn’t been ruined, I think she might be a druid, I could hear her pleas for help in my head it looked to me like she’s been sexually assaulted she was bleeding pretty bad when I found her. I cleaned her up the best I could being such poor conditions, I wanted to get her back here as quickly as possible to get properly examined.” Merlin explained

“Oh, my poor dear girl.” Gaius exclaimed getting closer to her to try to start giving her medical attention, when he got near enough to start his examination she backed away from him crying out a small scream of fear, looking away from him, her grip on merlin tightening. Merlin behind her on the bed holding her to comfort and keep her still.

“Shhh, it’s ok Brietta, I know you're frightened and in pain, Gaius here is the best physician in the 5 kingdoms you're in good hands, heaven knows he’s saved my life more times than I can count, not to mention those throughout Camelot including the king. I will not leave your side, but I need you to trust him and let him look at you so you can get better, and ease any pain or discomfort your feeling. Please Brietta for me,” Merlin whispered holding her close trying to put her mind at rest. She looked over her shoulder at Merlin’s worried expression, then back over at Gaius’s kind old face full of empathy, and sadness at her condition.

She was starting, get used to his kindness and taking in his soothing words and voice, nodded tremulously and very slowly she began to relax enough for Gaius to begin his work on her injuries, never taking her eyes off of his. They were so calm and reassuring she didn’t remember a time when felt that way in the presence of a man a stranger at that, perhaps when she was younger. Gaius gave her a potion for the pain, and to help her fall asleep, subconsciously snuggling into Merlin’s chest and arms taking in warmth and scent.  


	3. A new life, and learning to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets Brietta to Gaius to help her get better, Brietta herself learns to trust Merlin and Gaius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than I realized

While Brietta slept, Merlin and Gaius discussed what would become of her, where was her family, or if she even really had one anymore.

 

“Oh, that poor girl, it's lucky for her you found her when you did, she looks like she's gone through such a terrible ordeal more than just raid on the village, it's no wonder she's terrified of everyone especially men apart from you it seems.” Gaius exclaimed and continued “did she have any family, back home it's very strange to a druid away from their people after Arthur declared them to be under his protection.”

 

“There was no one near when I found her I dread to think what would have happened to her if I hadn't heard her. It didn't look she had anyone looking after her, and no one came to claim her when I carried her back Arthur and the horses.” Merlin explained still holding her, looking down at Brietta’s lightly freckled face, free of fear and pain, she was beautiful.

 

“There's something about, her I can't explain it's the same feeling I had with Freya this overwhelming need to help, look after her, protect her and give her a chance at a new life, like was unable to before.” Merlin said looking back over at Gaius determined to do a better job with Brietta where he felt he failed with Freya.

 

The next morning while Merlin was going about his daily duties as court warlock, and running errands for Gaius, following up with patients. Gaius had wanted to stay in an keep an eye on Brietta, and possibility get more information from her, on what kind of life she had at the village, if she had any family and what lead to her injuries.

 

While Gaius was busy preparing ingredients for various potions, Brietta began to awaken she sat up looking around confused and scared, her eyes scanning round the strange new setting searching. He took notice carefully went over to her to try and calm her down.

 

“It’s alright my dear, your safe” Gaius said calmly, went over to sit at the foot of the bed, she jumped and backed away still looking around. “Merlin will be back soon he’s gone to attend the King’s council and his other various duties as court warlock.” 

 

He continued “would you like some breakfast?” She nodded, and he went and got a bowl of porridge, he adding some honey to calm her stomach and nerves. Having no idea  when she had last eaten anything. She took it from him greedily and started eating large amounts in quick rush, she was famished she smiled up at him mouth full of porridge, starting to feel comfortable and trusting toward him, especially with a full stomach.


	4. Brietta’s story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius and Merlin learn more about Brietta

Merlin walked into Gaius’s chambers after completing his duties. He was glad to see that Brietta had woken up and was eating, appearing to be in much better spirits when he last saw her. Gaius who was sitting next to her on the bed, got up and walked over to Merlin to have a few more words with him about this girl.

“We need to try and get her to talk to us, to find out more about her, where she’s really from, how she came to be at that village, if she’s aware of her true lineage. I doubt she has any idea she’s a druid, and I can’t see any markings to indicate that she is” Gaius said quietly walking back over to take away Brietta ’s bowl scraped clean. Merlin walked over to sit next to Brietta, the moment she saw him gasped in relief and flung herself upon him and urgently started to kiss him and with agile fingers started fumbling about the waistline of his trousers, caught slightly off guard by her actions, started to kiss back, but stopping immediately gently pushing her back from him because this is was not why he brought her back with him rather to help and protect her not to take advantage of her especially when she was in such a fragile state. She looked up at him in shock, and slightly hurt.

“You don’t need to do that, I don’t have any expectations from you that you’re not comfortable with, or ready for I want to get to know you as person better first is that alright?” Merlin asked with a small smile, calmly trying to show her respect rather than rejection.

“Do you think you can tell me about yourself, and what your life was like back in the village? She nodded and began to talk.

“I’d been there since before I could remember, I was brought up by a farmer and his wife, they had no children of their own, and they treated me like I was, I believed them to be my family, we happy until the farmer and his wife became ill and died.” Brietta started in small voice.

“A man named Baltus in the village took me in afterwards, I was grateful for his help sadly I was mistaken what I thought to be an act of kindness turned about to be only about pleasing him, everything from cooking his meals, to tending to his more physical needs whenever he wanted.” She continued tears running down her face head down putting her face in her hands ashamed.

“Apparently he didn’t think women were meant for much else” she added raising her head a little, still not making eye contact. “I’m sorry I attacked you like that, for so long it was all I knew and what was expected of me when ever a man sat next to me on a bed.” Brietta apologized after a long pause looking back down refusing to meet Merlin's eyes afraid what he might think of her now knowing what kind of woman she was.

Merlin gently placed a finger under her chin so she would look him in they eye when he spoke.

“You have nothing to apologize for, I am so sorry, you had to endure such misery and cruelty, I will do everything in my power the ensure that you are never treated that way again.” Merlin whispered, but determined to prove to her that she is strong and worth more than assisting the whims of men to be loved, cherished.

“May I ask what happened before Arthur and I arrived?” Merlin questioned gently.

“A rogue group of Saxons attacked us, they destroyed our crops, and homes, many of our men died trying to fend them off including Baltus, I thought they were going to kill me too, a few of them felt I had a better use alive than dead, and assaulted me each taking their turn and their time. I thought it would never end then they just left me probably to die.” Brietta summarized. She looked at him questioningly

“How did you know where I was?” she asked and added.” I had not the strength to call out for anyone to help me.”

“As I was searching for more hidden possible attackers and any other that may have been injured, I heard you crying out in my head, it’s a skill not known to many apart from the druids they have this ability to communicate with speaking aloud, especially in fear or in danger as you were.” Merlin explained.

“I’m not a druid and I don’t have magic.” she said with small disbelieved laugh,

“Anyway, how could I be and allow the things to happen to me like they did?” She asked still not believing what he was telling her.

“My guess is that were born a druid, but were smuggled out for your safety brought to live with a kindly childless farmer and his wife. It maybe that your mark was cleverly placed so that it could be easily hidden.” Merlin reasoned, “Do you mind if I…”

he continued? She nodded in consent he lifted up the back of her hair revealing the back of her neck, where just visible under hair was a triskelion the mark of the druid people.

“Yes, I thought so, it’s been placed on the back of your neck where it could be hidden by a cap as a baby, and then later by your hair as you grew up.” He exclaimed, and added “the fact you had no one with magic around you where you lived to be able to detect your abilities. I noticed it when was carrying you back to the horses to go home.”

“But how did you    hear me?” Biretta asked intrigued.

Merlin whispered Blóstmá into his closed hand, and revealed a lilac coloured rose in his open palm, handed it to Brietta, she looked at him in amazement.

“You have magic!?” She exclaimed

“I was born with it, and so were you I can teach you how to strengthen and use it.” Merlin answered.


	5. Settling in and surroundings of Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brietta moving on from rescue victim to a resident of Camelot

The next few days Merlin helped Brietta get properly settled she had been sleeping on the bed in the main bed while she healed Merlin sleeping on the floor next so he could keep an eye on her progress, and she seemed to be extra jumpy when Merlin, wasn’t close by.

Brietta would be moving into his old room while they found a more permanent place for her. Gaius who had gone back to his other patients was in the middle preparing potion ingredients, and watched the pair as they talked and ate breakfast had some questions he wanted to ask Merlin when he had the chance.

“I’ve gotten you some new clothes and put them in the cupboard here,” Merlin showed, while she sat on the bed watching him as he moved around showing her different elements of the room, he had placed a small mattress, pillow and blanket for him to sleep on later that night, giving Brietta the bed.

“I’ll ready a bath for you if you wish to wash,” Merlin asked, she nodded and he went out of the room to get the tub brought it in with soap and a towel quickly filling it with warm water using magic, which seemed to really intrigue and please Brietta whenever he used it. She started to undress, Merlin quickly got up to leave her be she looked up worried.

“I’ll just be out here if you need me ok, I want to give you some privacy.” Merlin quickly said to calm her.

Merlin walked down the small stairs back into the main room where Gaius was still working and started helping by grinding up ingredients.

“How did you know about the druid mark on the back of her neck?” He asked quietly “I saw it as I was carrying her to bring her here, I guessed it had to be well placed to avoid detection for so long.” Merlin responded.

“What do you plan to do with her, she can’t stay in your room indefinitely, she’ll need her own place to stay, and possible some work once she’s better” Gaius continued in a hushed voice.

“I thought about that this morning I talked to Arthur about Gwen’s old place having just moved in there myself, and I thought once she’s stronger and feeling better, we could move in there it’s more than enough room for the both of us.” Merlin said confidently

“Both of you!” Gaius exclaimed

“Yes, I made her a promise I wouldn’t leave her, that I would look after her, and I owe it to myself, to do better with her than I did before with Freya. I’ll speak to Gwen about possibly getting her a position within the queen's household, that way I can keep a look out for her and she’ll be in a safe working environment” Merlin laying out his plans and continued “I want to show her around town and the castle when she’s finished.”

After her bath Brietta, feeling much better went to the cupboard where Merlin put her new things, they were much nicer and cleaner than anything she had, had in her life, she chose the white chemise dress with lavender bodice and overdress it fit her nicely, she made her way back down toward the main area where Merlin and Gaius were working and talking quietly. Merlin looked up from his mortar and pestle his heart stopped looking at the most beautiful being he ever laid eyes on he saw her as she was meant to be a lady. Not paying attention to what he was doing was now grinding way the work table than the potion ingredient that was now a fine powder.

“Merlin please take care of my work bench I’m rather fond of it.” Gaius spoke in amusement. “Hmm” Merlin responded absentmindedly still not taking his eyes off of Brietta. Looked down and noticed the were decent sized dent in the wood.

“Oh sorry” he apologized and repaired it with a wave of his hand. He walked around the table toward her offered her his hand down the small set of stairs.

“You look beautiful, I’m so glad they work well on you, you…” Merlin’s words were failing him the longer he took in the lovely sight of her clearing his throat. “Would you do the honor of accompanying me on a tour of town and the castle?” He asked taking her hand bringing it to his lips Brietta smiled back blushing slightly embarrassed but enjoying the compliment all the same.

“I would love to” she answered.

They walked around to various parts of the main town including the market, the forge, and stables, Merlin telling her about his time as Arthur’s manservant, some of the tricks Merlin would subtly play on him when he would become annoyed with him. They’d come to row quaint little cottages opposite the main square, Merlin guided her toward the one right at the end, knocked on the front door in pretense and stepped inside. She looked around with a small smile it was very well kept, comfortable, and warm she couldn’t imagine who could be so lucky to live here.

“What do you think?” Merlin asked slightly anxious hoping he was doing the right thing by her with the cottage.

“Is this your place?” she asked.

“It is and I was hoping it could become ours,” he said nervously unsure of what she thought of the idea, hoping not to make her feel he was forcing her into something she didn’t want. She looked back at him in amazement and replied “you want me to live here with you?” “if and or when you want when you’re ready,” he added swallowing hard and shuffling his feet anxious at the possibility she would turn him down, after all this was still new to her.

“I would like that very much.” she answered shyly.

They left the cottage and headed back to Gaius's it was getting dark, and he needed to be up early to keep up with his work, and so he could spend more time with Brietta get to know her better. They would take tour of the castle tomorrow, and hopefully a proper introduction to Arthur and Gwen who had asked that morning how she was doing, and that if there was anything she needed.


	6. King and Queen of Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gives Brietta a tour of the castle, introduced to the Arthur and Gwen.

That night they settled down for bed Merlin on the floor of his old room Brietta on the bed.

“NO, NO please get away from me STOP PLEASE” Brietta screaming and crying out  in her sleep.

“Brietta, Brietta!” He whispered trying to rouse her from her nightmare, without frightening her further. She jolted awake, sitting up looking around wide eyed, caught sight of Merlin sitting next to her wrapped her arms around him, and started sobbing, holding her rubbing her shoulders and back to comfort her.

“Hush now it’s alright I’ve got you, your safe.” He said calmly she relaxed taking deep breaths to calm herself laying her head on his chest whipping her face on the front of his nightshirt, snuggling into him feeling safe again, sniffing and fell back to sleep Merlin still holding her.

Merlin the first to wake the next morning, looked down watching Brietta sleeping peacefully, she hadn’t had any more nightmares the rest of the night. She woke with a small start, still not entirely used to her surroundings looked up to see.

Merlin looking back at her with a small smile and asked “morning, luv did you sleep well?”

She nodded in return and said “better than I’ve had in a long time, thank you for staying with me.”

“My pleasure. We should get ready long day, I need to check up on some things, and I want to show you round the castle and Gwen is anxious to meet you. I’ll leave you in peace to get ready.” Merlin said getting up from the bed and going to the cupboard to get some clothes and walked out of the room.

After breakfast they would be heading toward the castle, so Merlin could show Brietta around, and introduce her to Arthur and Gwen. Brietta couldn’t believe her eyes at how big the place was, she felt for sure if it wasn’t for Merlin showing her around she would have most definitely gotten lost, he showed her the main banquet hall, throne room, and the round table, explaining all how much had changed since Arthur became king, including magic being allowed back in Camelot, protection of the Druid people, and him being appointed Court warlock a new position to make sure that magic would only be used for good and to learn from the mistakes of the past witches, warlocks, sorcerers no longer under threat were now free to come and go as they wished.

They arrived at his castle chambers Brietta walked around room looking at the different magical artifacts, shelves full of books dedicated, to the ways of the old religion, beasts as well as spells and incantations including those of dark magic, though Merlin himself didn’t condone or use it himself still felt it necessary to be familiar and understand it. Merlin in the meantime settled down to get some work done, she pulled up an extra chair sat down next him while he worked.

“What are you working on?” She wondered aloud, “oh just a few things following up reports of magic being used in and around Camelot making sure it it's being used to benefit rather than harm, or punish.”

Merlin explained while looking over a piece of parchment. Showing her how Some of the farmers are using it to help their fields be free of infestations and disease, or merchant's to prevent their goods from light fingers.

Finishing off a reply to hand to Arthur they headed out to find the king and queen, who were enjoying lunch in the smaller dining hall. Merlin knocked and walked in, with Brietta trailing slight behind suddenly feeling very insignificant in the company of such royalty.

“Good day sire, my lady” Merlin said allowed to make Arthur and Gwen aware of their presence.

“Ah Merlin, I see that your guest is making a nice recovery” Arthur said looking up from his conversation with Gwen. “Yes, sire and my lady I would like to introduce you to Brietta.”  

Brietta still walking a bit behind her head bowed the king and queen who got up from their seats. They walked up to Merlin and Brietta to properly meet and welcome her to Camelot, and there was anything she needed to not hesitate to ask, they talked some more about what her life had been like and how she was finding her new one in the city. Gwen finding Brietta to be so kind and gentle even after all she’d been through, felt that she was a good match for Merlin offered her a position the royal house as her new handmaiden once she was well enough from her ordeal.

“Thank you, your majesties, it’s an honor to be in your presence, you have an amazing city and castle Merlin’s been showing me around, I’ve felt more welcome here than ever I did in the village. It would be a true privilege to be of service your highness.” Brietta said in a shy voice finishing with a curtsy. The two couples walked out of the hall together still talking, Merlin handed Arthur his reports before heading back to Gaius’s studio.

“So, what do you think of Camelot, and everything so far?” Merlin asked over their supper that evening.

“It’s absolutely incredible everyone here is so nice, and friendly, I’ve never even met a king or queen, and they greeted me with such warmth and kindness I would have never expected from royalty.” Brietta admitted.

Merlin told her about the unique relationship Arthur and Gwen have and how they have used each of their own experiences to make Camelot and the surrounding lands a place of peace, equality, and more recently magic. Brietta asked about how he came to be at such a wonderful place, he told her all about his destiny to protect Arthur and helping create the world of Albion (which is now well underway), the great dragon. They also talked about the great purge when Uther ruled Camelot was a dark time of suspicion, intimidation and deep hatred of magic out of fear.


	7. Finding her place

Over the new few days and weeks, Brietta was healing well becoming much better, stronger and more confident. Her life and health improving greatly since arriving in Camelot. Merlin went on with his duties as court Warlock. One of the rather newer parts of his job that he decided to add on his own, was helping those with magic learn how to control it as well as use it for good like for healing protection, and in defense of themselves and others. He had word of place far up in the Scottish Highlands that offered similar services, but with magic being banned, in Camelot for over 20 years was rather difficult for local citizens a chance to able to attend.

Merlin knew Brietta had magic, he believed it’s what saved her from her attack considering amount of blood loss, and the severity of her injuries, and why he felt such a strong connection to her and overwhelming need to protect her, but being away from the druid people for her known life, while powerful was severely underdeveloped he wanted to prove to her that she was wrong about her magical ability and that she was indeed special.

The day finally arrived when Brietta was all healed from her injuries, and was ready to move out of Merlin’s old room and into the cottage, periodically he would stop in and make sure everything was ready for her. Merlin had set up a separate area for bathing and other needs for privacy he hadn’t needed before living there alone, that afternoon as he finished up his duties for the day, making one last check on the cottage heading to Gaius’s to pick up Brietta and move her in, he was so excited and nervous about helping her finding her place in Camelot, he nearly forgot to go and actually collect her.

Tomorrow she would begin her new duties to Gwen as handmaiden, as well a trying to teach her to use and strengthen her magic. That night Merlin prepared all Brietta’s favorite things for supper to make her feel at home in their new cottage the highlight of the meal was cured ham, she'd experienced it when she first arrived in Camelot it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever tasted all the food in Camelot was exceptional but that become her favorite.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow.” Merlin asked.

“Nervous I've never, served under anyone let alone a queen, I don't want make a fool of my myself in front of her, or let her down in thinking she made a wrong choice I just want to do well, and show my appreciation for her kindness” Brietta exclaimed

“You'll be fine I have every faith in you and Gwen, is one of the kindest and gentlest persons in I’ve ever known, she'll treat you fairly there's nothing to worry about.”  Merlin said in a gentle voice taking a hold of her hand rubbing his thumb over the back and giving it a small squeeze, and giving her a quick peck on her temple.

“It's time for to get some sleep, big day tomorrow!” Merlin said excitedly they separated ways to get ready for bed. He was settling down when Brietta came him and timidly joined him, as it was their first time alone together in their own place. She snuggled up against his side and fell asleep, as Merlin looked on his own drowsiness coming and he too fell asleep the two wrapped around each other in their new world together.


	8. Magic and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Merlin and Brietta heads into deeper waters.

The beginning of summer had arrived by the time Brietta and Merlin moved into the little cottage and started their daily routines, Brietta and the Gwen got on like a house on fire, Brietta loved the honor of being her handmaiden. Merlin had also began helping her magic abilities strengthening and encouraged her to practice, to use it as much as she could so that it would come with ease and be better at controlling it. Merlin felt the two safest places to do their lessons were either in his work chambers where he helped others to learn about magic it’s properties, spells, enchantments how to use them properly, as well as building their own abilities. In Brietta’s case he also taught her at their cottage. Both places had been enhanced to withstand magical outbursts. From time to time there would be the sound of exploding glass from a shattered vase, or hastily put out fire during their practice sessions. On occasion during her daily routine she would practice her fledgling magic abilities to help her with speeding up some of her chores, or to be able to reach something from up high, washing the floor, to reading the queen's breakfast becoming incredibly handy.

Another thing that was growing in strength besides Brietta’s magic, was the relationship between herself and Merlin. Where before when she first met him, and was first brought to Camelot it was more rescuer and victim, then nurse/protector and patient, now it was becoming something much more, they had their day to talk about when they were each home, at night to keep the conversation light and friendly. Breitta was starting feel something else toward Merlin, almost a kind of tension, and began to wonder if he was having the same feeling with her back. She started to notice a difference in his behavior to her. Small gestures, like a slight brush of hands passing in the hallways of the castle, occasionally Merlin would conjure up a flower that complimented her dress, and put it in her hair and brushing a stray hair off her face.

One morning as they were leaving to go off to work for the day, he nearly kissed her goodbye, and instead saved it to kissing her hand, leaving a slight tingling sensation behind.

Her curiosity into these new feelings for each other, wanting to test deeper waters they seemed to be drifting towards. Later that afternoon when she was finished with her chores, for the day and the queen had, had her lunch she made her way to Merlin’s work chambers which had originally been his official chambers when first made court warlock, but then Gwen’s old cottage had become available and decided to live there instead he felt it was much more comfortable and sometimes it was nice to escape the castle and court life. So, he mostly used the space for work and official business.

“Good afternoon my lord is there anything you are in need of.” Brietta offered loud enough for him to hear as she stressing one the word need walking into the room and walked around looking at the various magical items, that were either confiscated for malpractice uses, example and instruction. She had loosened the ties to her work bodice causing her breasts to show a bit more, and put her hair up in a braid, keeping it out of her way as she worked, and exposed her neck and shoulders, something that to have a peculiar effect on Merlin lately. More than once should could have sworn she’d felt his eyes or invisible hands or lips brushing her neck when she was working around the castle or preparing their supper in the evenings.   

“No, I don't believe so thank you” Merlin said plainly barely glancing up from his daily report.

During her tour of the various magical artifacts, that were displayed around the room examining their contents, or words making sure she was constantly keeping herself in his line of vision. Every once in a while she would glance over at him, feeling his eyes looking her over, to see him hastily looking back down at his parchment in front of him.

She walked over to a bookshelf that had numerous books of magic, spells, enchantments many had been used during her magic lessons, Merlin's eyes sporadically fliting up to her from his work keeping up the appearance of not being distracted by her, he had a pretty good idea what she was playing at, and was more than happy to play along. She had seen something about being able communicate or reach out to touch with magic, now that her magic was becoming so much stronger wanted to try it out. She jumped up onto the bed with the book in her lap and started peruse the various pages, coming to the enchantment she'd seen. She closed her eyes and began to reach out with her magic. Focusing on his work Merlin began feeling invisible hands and lips caressing his arms, chest, and hair becoming incredibly turned on physically and mentally pleased that her magic was progressing and her practicing was working very well.

Giving the impression that made no effect on him resumed his position, when in truth was driving him mad, the magical lips and hands were remaining precisely where they remained not venturing past his torso, to where he wanted them to go. Brietta was fully aware of the effect the magical extensions were having on the warlock, sighed on the pretence that it didn’t work shut the book and got off the bed.

“Well my lord if that will be all I shall be on my way,” she exclaimed with small smirk carrying the large tome, putting it back on the shelf, and started to walk out of the room wanting to see what he would do next.

“Oh no you bloody don't” Merlin said rather loudly from inside the room the invisible hands were now making various invisible patterns in their caress chest, as Brietta was leaving the room she felt a wrong pair of magical hands pull her back into the room with the door shutting and locking behind her.

Merlin lay in the large bed his arms wrapped around Breitta who was still sound asleep form their recent activities, he had grown to love watching her sleep so at peace, he watched as her eyes fluttered open, taking in where she was was. Looking up she saw Merlin watching her moved herself up to be at eye level with him.

“Morning my love, how are you feeling? mmm.” He asked, rubbing his nose against hers, leading into a deep kiss.

“mmm A little sore, but exceptionally well.” She said coming out of the kiss smiling and blushing remembering their night together. In all her experience with sex, she had never felt that loved or that good, she really wanted to do it again, she felt that with Merlin it wasn’t just sex, it was love making. He was amazing extremely passionate, strong but gentle. Leaning in to kiss him back pushing him on to his back, and started to kiss down his body toward her intended destination. She got to his midsection, her goal was already ready and waiting. Merlin was about to speak when she put her mouth on him, he was a bit bigger than than Baltus was though with grin as she sucked him, but much more pleasant.  

“OOOH FUCK ME,” Merlin said with aloud groan as her hot little mouth worked on him.

A bit later with a grunt he spilled his seed into her, opening her throat to take all in, licking him clean before moving back up. When she was level with him he grabbed her and kissed her tasting himself on her made him deepen the kiss rolling them over till he was back on top of her.

“Where did you learn to do that?” He asked breathlessly

“Baltus, had me do that to him a number of times, I never like it much less anything he had me do with him. This time though I wanted to, I was curious to see what it would be like with someone I love vs I feared, and despised. I found it to be much more pleasurable.” Breitta said turning red at such an admission but smiling up at him.

“Did you just say you love me”? Merlin questioned with a smile

She blinked back up at him, her smile vanished the red deepening to worry that she had said too much and that he enjoyed her company and their time together but did not necessarily love her back.

“Yes I did.” Brietta replied back still worried. He sighed moving down a bit to lay his head on her chest.

I have loved you since I first set eyes on you, I didn’t realized what it was until more recently. In the beginning I just wanted to protect you get you way from that awful life to a place where you would be safe, and loved. I love you Brietta with all my heart. Merlin confessed.  

“I love you too”, Brietta responded giving a him a relieved smile, happiness bubbled up into a teary laugh. She had been absent minded running her fingers through his thick dark hair. Putting him back in the mood, though recently being around Brietta so much he was pretty much nearly there. He made his way back up her body kissing as he went starting the encore to their activities the night previous.


End file.
